Outbreak
by biohalan25
Summary: Do you ever thought about surviving L4FD alone ? Without an team ? Well, if no, meet Scott. His father and him don't have the normal and loving father - son relationship. His father is a scientist and Scott wants to be a soldier just like his mother. He got the brains and the force. However, it's enough to survive this chaotic world ? Read to find out and learn more about his past.


Hello, people. My name is Biohalan25, username actually, but fuck it. I'm from Brazil and as you all can see, english is not my first language. I love survival horror games, so i decided to do two things : Write one fanfic of L4FD and one for Resident Evil or Dead Rising. Hope you guys like it. Review and favorite please. Remember : I don't own the series, but i own my OC.

* * *

Outbreak

Pilot

Scott P.O.V

Five in the morning. Couldn't swear that my lack of sleep or insomnia would reach this level. I only sleep for 3 or if i am lucky, 5 hours every single day. Damn, i'm tired and my classes starts today. I got up from my bed and went inside the bathroom, i washed my face in hope of expelling any form of tiredness. Wait, did i introduced myself...Shit, my name is Scott. My age is 18, my initial dream was to be an soldier. I trained my mind and body for that since i was thirteen years old. However, my good ol' father, whom is a scientist, decided for me to spend 5 years of my life studying biology and get an degree in microbiology.

His ass excuse was you liked study diseases and stuff when you were a child. Really ? WTF. I brushed my teeeth and took a shower before getting dressed. I don't need to brush my hair cause i've none. So, more time saved. I put my notebook, pens and books inside my new backpack cause my mom throwed out the old one. I run downstairs, holding one string of my backpack. My mom and dad are talking in the kitchen, maybe is about his application that he send to CEDA. I still remember when they first rejected him and still irritate me their poor judgment on my dad's work.

I'm not really hungry. I left my house and pull out my phone from my back jeans pocket. I dialed my best friend's number, after two rings, he picked up. I waited 10 minutes to him arrive in front of my house driving his father rusty pickup truck. I enter and we did our secret slash geeky handshake. Ryder, my best friend since my birth, start driving towards our university. By some magical shit, we do the same course. I never demand an explanation to why the odd decision because people change, atleast, i think they change.

\- Hey S, you heard about the flu ? CEDA has been shittin' my tv with their keep yourself clean policies. - Ryder asked me while focusing on the street.

\- A little. I had been busy to watch TV, but my mom already bough CEDA's ducktape. - I answered recalling the day my mom bough it after i arrived from gym.

\- So, you are going to Tiffany's ? This party will be wild. - Ryder exclaimed excited parking his pickup truck.

\- Yes. I don't have nothing to do. - I said before leaving the vehicle.

We walked and talked about trivial things while entering our college. Even though was early, many people were already there and i bumped on some of them. Suddenly, i felt eyes staring at me, specifically my neck. I mean, normally, i attract attettion from bystanders. My tall stature and fit body doesn't go unnocited easily. I got my first tattoo when i was seven. A flower localized on the right side of my neck. The side that my grandfather inject the vaccine that saved my life. I'm still grateful of what my greatfather done to me. Sucks that he died 20 years ago.

Yet, i hate these burning feelings on my neck. At classroom, will occur the same situation. People staring at me like i am an deranged criminal and the dreamland calling me to take a nap during the class. Geez, i'm already seeing the scenario. Ryder and me sat and waited for the teacher to arrive. Deep inside my chest, something tells me that this day gonna be different from the rest or i watched many action and horror mvies these past two weeks. The teacher turn up and everyone sat still on their seats. I hope night come fast.

Finally, the last class is dismissed. Me and Ryder were the first ones to vanish. My head is spinning with this cell division thing. Ryder drop me off and promise to be back after one hour for him to pick me up. I enter my house and found complete silence instead the usual mom chattering no end with her friend on the phone. I will investigate the kitchen and then, go to my bathroom to clean up and wear new fresh clothes. Maybe, she's praying. It's unusual, nut happen once in a while. Right away, i sense something wrong.

\- Son... - A familiar female voice.

\- Scott ? - A familiar husky male voice.

What the ... ?

\- Thank God, you arrived. Sit, we are having a family dinner. - Dad announced and mom smiled brightly.

Fuck, please kill me.

\- Fine, Dad. - I said defeated and sat while dropping my backpack on the floor.

\- It's your favorite : Lasagna. - Mom exclaimed and cut a big piece and put on my plate.

I loved Lasagna when i was a kid. Dang, i would shit my face with it, now i'm more polite when eating and my favorite dish is hamburguer and french fries. Ugh, mom.

\- Thanks, mom. - I murmured through gritted teeth.

\- Scott, how was your first day in university ? - Dad asked dead serious. What's up with his humor nowadays.

\- Good, i guess. - I lied and he caught up immediately.

\- What do you mean by i guess ? - He asked looking at me dead in the eye. I gulped.

\- Dad, you know that my dream is to serve. I need to do university ? No, i NEED to do Biology ? - I asked what has been thumping my head recently.

\- Scott, what i have told you. When you were very young,... - He's saying the same fuck excuse.

Feed up, i slammed my utensils on the table hard and stormed to my bedroom. I can hear my mom calling me, but i don't care. They never head anything i said. I locked me up inside my room and went in the bathroom. I stayed 2 hours thinking and maybe crying under the shower. After getting showered enough, i dressed my favorite casual clothes : white t - shirt, blue jeans, blue flannel shirt and all - stars. I rolled my sleeves up and unbutton it. I unlocked my door and got out. Silence filled my ears and guilty invaded my systemy.

My mind is not set to talk with them. Another more violent fight can occur. Me and my father always had a rocky relationship. I passed the kitchen and to my surprise, they are not there. My backpack is on the same position i left, but the decoration is different. I get closer and saw a sticky note. I picked my backpack up and puul the sticky note off. It says : Take care, son. I love you - Mom and Dad. Yes, i completely believe my dad wrote it or helped in any matter. All of sudden, a honk echoed. Honk...Ryder, the party. Crap.

I opened my backpack and fished my house key out. I left my house in a hurry. Ryder was waiting me along with someone else. I entered the rusty pickup truck and this new person already introduced himself. His name is Michael, IT nerd. Typical surprising Ryder friendships. Ryder and me did our secret slash geeky handshake. He drove us to the party. Many people, incluind some that i recognized from my classes, were there entering the house like ants. The IT nerd let a WOW and i laughed uncontrollably. This kid has never been in a party for a good chunk of his life.

We entered the house and i could swear the entire earth population is here. From here, i saw 5 different ethnics groups. Ryder started searching for drinks and hot girls to hook up. I just want a drink and relax my head a bit. Michael is confused as a new born baby. I shouted follow me and stalked Ryder's trails. The music is loud, aggravating my headache and is getting hot here. I stopped walking and looked behind. Michael vanished. Fuck, i lost the nerd and if i don't move my feet for a good 50 minutes, i will lost Ryder and my potential drive home.

I continued my walking and for my rarely good luck, an barely dressed waiter gave a drink and winked at me. I laughed, it's funny when people acted sexy in front of me or beside me. I decided to stay closer to the stairs cause Michael will probably be here and Ryder will be banging a chick in one of the many rooms in Tiffany second floor mansion. Sadly, Michael wasn't there. I'll try frind the kid another time. I am holding a big full red cup of whiskey and passed by many people lusting it. These guys really need to calm their alcoholic side.

I sat on the sofa and drank my whiskey. Slowly, i got drunk, very drunk. This shit is strong, i admit. Suddenly, an asian girl came to me holding a phone. She's wearing a police officer halloween costume. I bite my lower lip. When i drink a lot, i get horny easily. After 5 minutes, she jerk the phone at me and it hit my groin. I didn't feel any pain, actually i laughed like a mad man. She walked away real fast. I shrug my shoulders and picked the phone. Try not sound drunk, Scott, Try not sound drunk, Scott. Forget it, i will fail anyway.

\- Scott speaking. - I said.

\- Son ? - Dad ?

\- DAD. You arrived home ? - I asked sounding desesperate. My father, in any circumstances, can't see me in this condition.

\- Actually, no. Look, get home now and lock every single door and window. Your mom and i are going somewhere else. - Dad said worried, i guess.

\- Kay. - I said.

\- Please, go home now and be safe, Don't let strangers enter and wear protective masks untill me and another friend arrive to get you. - He explained to me.

\- Okay. Bye. - I said and hung up.

\- Scott, dude...- I heard someone call me.

\- Man, my house is clean. Let's party there. - I shouted happily without noticing every single person was looking at me.

\- ... -

I fucked up ?

\- LET'S GO, GUYS. - Ryder shouted and every single soul sprinted at that door holding beer, stereo...

Ryder and me arrived at my house and opened the door. Now, my home is full of drunk young adults. Everyone is dancing and drinking. Some weird looking guy gave me colored drinks and i gulped it down. I got totally drunk and made out with every living thing standing on my way. That's why i'm being dragged to my room by two girls or guys. I can't see. My vision is blurry, my headache is no good, but i'm still horny as hell. Inside my room, they throw me on my bed and start taking their clothes. Suddenly, glass breaking sound echoed through the house and the two run out of my room.

By instinct, i run and locked the door. I could hear screams and strange sounds like coughing and gurgling. What the hell is happening ? My body felt heavier and i blacked out...

* * *

Hey, guys. Hope you like it. It's boring, yes. It's the first chapter. So, i decided to pull some back history or background for my character before the Infection, so i can pull to action and horror. Please, comment and review, suggest if you want. See ya.

\- Biohalan25


End file.
